Video sharing web services enable end users to upload videos captured using their mobile telephones or other devices to a web site. The videos can then be viewed by others who access the web site. An end user is able to specify whether his or her video is to be publicly available to all visitors to the web site or whether it is to be shared only by a specified group of individuals.
Such video sharing web services are used for many purposes such as sharing videos of family events between family members who live in different countries. Other examples include sharing videos of educational lectures or entertainment performances. Typically video is captured on a mobile telephone and at a later time is uploaded to the web service. Others are then able to download the video from the web service.
Typically the videos recorded by mobile telephones have low resolution. This results in the videos having a small field of view for an acceptable quality. In addition, the low processing power and small image sensors available on mobile telephones limits the quality of the videos captured.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known video sharing systems.